


It's How You Make Me Feel

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: After spending more time with Luz, Amity starts catching feelings for her. As much as she'd like to push these feelings aside, it's impossible. Luz brings out a side of Amity she has kept hidden away for so long.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 436





	It's How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [It's How You Make Me Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266811) by [PurpleFoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx)



It was cozy, to say the least. Random objects scattered around the tiny room with no purpose. All cramped up against the wall to give the small  _ very _ uncomfortable mat a place to lay. The only source of light emitted through the window on the far back wall. 

"So, you really  _ do _ sleep in a storage closet." Amity didn't believe Luz when she told her the first time. She thought she meant her bedroom was as  _ small _ as a storage closet, not literally. She wondered what Eda was thinking, having her sleep in a place like that. 

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'storage closet' anymore." Luz gestured to the space around her makeshift bed. "It's like a secret hideout that's also my bedroom. Almost like your hideout in the library!"

Amity shifted uncomfortably on the mat they both sat on. "Luz, you have one measly pillow and a mat that is  _ certainly _ not a proper bed. How do you even sleep at night?"

"Like a baby," she answered, stretching her arms behind her head. Her back cracked at the movement, her eyes widening as Amity gave her a look of stern disbelief. "I mean, it could be better?"

"You really need to consider getting a better bed. I worry for your spine." 

"Aw, you worry about me?" Luz blinked a few times towards Amity, causing a large blush to appear on her face. 

"I-I said I was worried about your spine." 

"Okay~" Luz smirked.

Amity couldn't help but smile. Amity finally started warming up towards Luz and for the past couple of weeks, they've spent a lot of time together. They'd get together at the library, but lately they'd hang out at Amity's house. It'd always start out as a study session, but Luz would go off topic and soon enough they were talking about  _ The Good Witch Azura.  _ Luz admitted to her once that she shipped Azura with her rival. Amity could tell Luz was embarrassed to admit that, but Amity was quick to tell her that she also wanted them together. There was something so trivial about wanting two fictional characters to be together, Amity thought, but she was starting to see herself in one of the two. To make matters worse,  _ she saw herself and Luz.  _

Amity couldn't tell if Luz saw her the same way she did. Luz was very affectionate in the way she held her hand or hugged her, and Amity couldn't tell if that was just Luz being  _ Luz  _ or if there was something more. She kicked herself for even believing someone would like her in the first place. She was lucky to even have Luz as a friend. 

"So what did you want to study today?"

"You actually want to study? I'm impressed, Luz." Amity giggled at Luz's "offended" gasp.

"I need to study if I'm going to be a witch!" Luz grabbed her backpack and pulled out one of her textbooks,  _ Standard Book of Spells: For Beginners.  _

"Did you even figure out what coven you're going to join?" 

"No!" Luz groaned. "There's too many to choose from."

"I understand. I almost chose the Illusion Coven because of my siblings."

"Whoa, really?" Luz said, excitedly.

Amity nodded. "I changed my mind because Ed and Em didn't like the thought of me being in their coven."

"What? Why wouldn't they want you there?" 

"Because it'd be 'embarrassing to have their little sister in the same coven'". 

"That's dumb! Maybe they were actually just worried you'd embarrass them by being a better witch!" 

Amity smiled slightly, looking down at her hands. The smile on her face quickly faded. 

"Hey," Luz said softly. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." She shook her head quickly. "I'm just thinking, sorry."

"Ah, there's nothing to apologize for. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe get something off your chest?"

"I don't want to bother you with my feelings, Luz." 

"You're not going to bother me, I promise."

Luz had opened up to her plenty of times, but not once had she done the same. She thought it was pointless to pile her feelings onto someone else.

But here she was, sitting next to Luz ready to spill.

"You said Ed and Em would be embarrassed about me being a better witch, and you're right. Even if I'm not in the same coven as them, they  _ despise _ me for it. My parents hoped my siblings would have chosen a suitable coven, but they didn't. Now the responsibility of being the next best witch in the family was thrown onto me."

"I'm sorry, that must be super stressful."

"It is. I'm  _ sick _ of being called prissy and uptight just because I follow the rules and get good grades! If I don't, who knows what my parents would think of me?" 

"For what it's worth…" Luz reached over and grabbed one of Amity's hands. "...I don't think you're either of those things. I think you're incredibly smart and one of the best witches I know. No matter what your parents or siblings or  _ anyone _ says." 

A blush began to grow on Amity's face.  _ Luz really thinks all of that? _

"Thank you. That...that means a lot."

Luz smiled at her, gently squeezing her hand before pulling away. Amity clenched the hand Luz held, still feeling her warmth on her skin. 

She watched Luz grab her book again and flip through the pages. She was reading a page and rambling on about how 'cool' something was. Amity couldn't exactly understand what she was saying, granted she wasn't really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. She just couldn't get Luz's words out of her head. 

"Hey, Amity?"

Amity shook her head. "Huh? Y-yeah?"

"I asked you about this spell." 

"Oh…"

"Did you want to do something else, besides studying? I'm sorry, you probably think these spells are boring."

"No no!" Amity reassured her. "I was just thinking.  _ Again.  _ This time about what you said."

"Wait, did I say something wrong?" Luz asked worriedly. "Great! I said something wrong and now you're mad at me. I'm sor-"

"Luz! Calm down, you didn't say anything wrong."

"I didn't?"

"No. You actually said all the right things." 

"I did?"

Amity smiled and nodded. "I'm not the  _ best _ at making friends. Boscha is, well...I wouldn't call her my friend. Not anymore, at least. I don't even know why I became friends with her in the first place. She never cared about me. She just liked the thought of being friends with a Blight, like somehow that gave her more power. I'm sick of being seen that way. I'm my own person!

"I always wished someone would see me for who  _ I _ was. And then you came along…" She cut herself off to look at Luz. "...and now I'm rambling. Sorry." 

"No, you're fine!" Luz assured. "I'm just sorry people can't see the real you. They're really missing out." She winked at her, igniting yet  _ another  _ blush.

_ Darn this girl,  _ Amity thought, her heart racing.  _ I can't go ten seconds without becoming a mess around her.  _

"Amity?"

"Y-yes, Luz?"

"I just wanted to say…I like seeing you like this. Like, carefree. I'm glad you can be yourself around me. It makes  _ me  _ happy to see you happy."

Amity began to feel overwhelmed, but in a good way. All of these feelings started to flood in, and as she looked at Luz she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. She worried if what she was about to do would ruin the only real friend she had.  _ Enough worrying.  _

Amity searched Luz's eyes for a second and finally she made her move. Leaning towards her, she kissed her. 

Luz squeaked in surprise, her eyes wide open. It didn't take long for her to relax into the kiss, closing her eyes as they both took in this moment. 

Amity was the first to pull away, relieved that Luz didn't push her away. 

"Wow…" Amity giggled at Luz's lack of words.  "You don't understand how long I've waited for that to happen. This is like some teenage fantasy!" 

"Luz, I like you." Amity finally said, her nerves washed away. 

"I like you too, Amity. What does this make us, exactly?"

"I don't know, I've never done anything like that before." 

"Same. I'm still kinda processing it." Luz laughed in disbelief.

"I guess this is something we'll have to figure out together."

Luz grabbed both of Amity's hands, giving her a small smile. "Yep. Together."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
